Fall in Love with You
by JadeWestGillies
Summary: Jade, jamás creyó que un Vega pudiera sacudir su mundo, mucho menos ¿Enamorarla?. Enamorarse no era una situación en la que se haya querido ver, pero desde que esos ojos azules se cruzaron en su camino, todo dio un giro de 180 . Nicolás, en medio de todos los cambios en su vida, ella apareció, aquella chica bonita.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Victorious me pertenece.

Capítulo 1

Las tres mujeres Vega veían con sorpresa al muchacho parado en su puerta acompañado de una gran maleta y por el patriarca de la familia. Era unos 30 cm más alto que Tori, tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y su piel era blanca, no pálida, pero clara. Además de rasgos familiares a los de David Vega y su hija menor, pequeños, pero semejantes a los de la familia media latina.

David hizo avanzar al joven hasta la sala ayudándole con su maleta. Le invitó a tomar asiento al igual que lo hizo con su esposa e hijas. Una hora antes de llegar les pidió que estén juntas por una seria e importante charla que iban a tener. Su desliz de hace dieciocho años iba a ser revelado, lo único que podía pedir, era que su familia no se destruya con la noticia que estaba por anunciar.

El joven observó disimuladamente los alrededores de la casa, si la comparaba con el pequeño departamento en el que vivían él y su madre, apenas sería la cuarta parte de todo el piso de abajo. Siguiendo con su inspección, observó a las dos morenas en frente suyo, eran bonitas y parecían ser buenas personas. Detalló a la esposa de David, y no dudaba que parte de la belleza de sus hijas, la obtuvieron de ella. Escuchó el carraspeo de la hija mayor, y preparándose para el "gran momento", respiró profundamente para poder aguantar la bomba que explotaría en unos minutos.

\- Yo...tengo que decirles algo – empezó lentamente el mayor de los Vega sobando sus manos y poniéndose sobre sus pies – Este muchacho se llama Nicolás – apuntó en dirección al tímido jovencito – Nicolás Vega, y...es mi hijo – soltó para oír inmediatamente las exclamaciones ahogadas de su familia. Holly lo miró en shock siendo incapaz de reaccionar por el instante, Tori lloró enseguida, y Trina estaba tapándose la cara con un cojín – Yo siento haberles ocultado la existencia de Nico – David Vega no pudo continuar con las explicaciones por la sonora bofetada por parte de su esposa. Sin esperar un segundo más, las tres mujeres comenzaron a reclamarle y rechazar la idea de "otro hijo". Buscó tranquilizarlas a las fieras pero no podía calmarlas. Después de casi cuarenta minutos entre chillidos, gritos y frases recriminatorias pudo proseguir con una noticia aún más dura – Él se quedará con nosotros – informó listo para otra hora de protestas, palabras duras y más llanto de su familia. Le partía el corazón ver a sus tres mujeres en ese estado, pero tampoco podía dejar abandonado a su otro hijo. De soslayo miró al jovencito y vio lo triste y aturdido que se veía. No lo culpaba, pero tampoco podía callar a su esposa e hijas ya que tenían todo el derecho de estar de esa manera. Casi una hora después explicó la situación del "hermano e hijo" no aceptado.

Nicolás escuchaba la triste historia de su vida. Los nervios, el pesar y el dolor que sentía lo sofocaban. Restregó sus sudorosas manos en los jeans desgastado. Esa era siempre la señal de su nerviosismo. Escuchar a otra persona decir sobre la muerte de su madre hacía golpearlo frente a la realidad. En su cabeza se repetía que su madre estaba bien, llegaría del trabajo a su pequeño departamento y preparararía los más ricos canelones. En su mente, ella estaba sana y no como los últimos meses que pasaron en el hospital. La leucemia había golpeado con fuerza en su progenitora sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de intentar con algún tratamiento. Cuando su madre falleció se quedó con una vecina hasta que contactaron a su padre, a quien no veía desde los doce años. Nunca conoció a la familia de su madre, pero de acuerdo a lo dicho por ésta era claro que no tenía a nadie por su lado. Rose Jones migró a temprana edad a , era de Inglaterra, y brincó a América por una nueva vida. Todo iba bien para su madre hasta que se topó con David Vega, el hombre que en una noche loca la embarazó y solo se quedó con ella un par de meses hasta que se enteró la espera de su segunda hija, resultado de su "reconciliación", y eligiendo a su otra familia, se fue abandonándolos. No odia al hombre, gracias a él, nunca le faltó nada y a pesar de que lo veía una vez cada cinco años, aprendió a aceptar el lugar en la vida de su progenitor - ningún lugar - Le sorprendió cuando lo fue a buscar a Nueva York para traerlo con él, su vecina (una ancianita) utilizó todas sus mañas y se valió de los cargos de conciencia para que lo traiga a Los Ángeles con él. La idea le daba igual, lo único que extrañaría es a su madre y a la Sra. Patty (la vecina). El tiempo seguía su paso y la cara destrozada de cada miembro de la familia de su padre lo lastimaban, al saber que era por su culpa...por la culpa de su existencia.

\- Holly, sobre nuestra relación hablaremos en privado – pidió David para evitar más malos ratos a sus hijos. Con un inconforme asentimiento por parte de su esposa, llevó a su hijo a la pequeña habitación donde solían quedarse los amigos de la Vega menor – Siento los gritos y algunas malas palabras...pero debes comprender. ¿Ok? – completó dejando a un lado la maleta.

\- Si – fue la palabra apenas susurrada entretanto su padre regresaba a la planta baja. Echó un vistazo al pequeño cuarto que era muy parecido al del departamento de Nueva York. Las paredes tenían un viejo tapiz floreado, la cama era de una plaza, y lo acompañaba un armario para su poca ropa y un sencillo televisor. Ante los ojos de los demás podrían pensar lo egoísta que era su padre, pues al llegar a su nueva habitación, vislumbró las de sus hermanas, las cuales eran grandes y bien decoradas, pero inmediatamente se recordó, él no tenía derecho a pedir más, su padre le estaba haciendo un favor al permitir quedarse con su familia, y como le prometió a su madre, no le causaría problemas a nadie.

Holly y su esposo discutían por la infidelidad de éste hace dieciocho años, pero su esposo intentaba justificarse a través de la corta separación que tuvieron antes de que Trina cumpla un año – ¿Le hiciste una prueba de ADN? – interrogaba Holly con la esperanza de que ese muchacho no sea el hijo de su marido. No podía sobrellevar que la haya engañado y más importante, esconder que tenía otro hijo.

\- Si Holly, es mío, si le hice la prueba antes de hacerme cargo – Entendía las dudas de su mujer, era lógico que actué de esa forma, en su momento, él también lo hizo a fin de saber si reconocería al niño o no.

La pareja siguió discutiendo según ellos no haciendo mucho ruido, pero igual eran escuchados; mientras que las otras dos jovencitas estaban en la habitación de la más joven – Por lo menos tenemos un hermano guapo – Pretendió aligerar el tenso e incómodo silencio con su hermana. Le sorprendía ver a Tori tan afectada, no es que a ella no le importaba la "otra vida" de su padre, pero si algo siempre se reiteraba era "No vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada", pues al fin y al cabo, no habrá nada que la vuelva a su lugar.

Tori continuó sollozando. Su padre le había roto el corazón y los sueños de que el amor verdadero y fiel existía. Solo esperaba que Beck no la traicione de esa manera. En cuanto a su hermano aparecido, no lo odiaba y aunque parezca un disparate o "sorpresa" para quienes la conocían, le guardaba resentimiento. A causa de ese joven sus padres estaban luchando y ya se imaginaba que todo sería peor cuando empiece la convivencia – ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán en la escuela? – Trina levantó una ceja para chocar con la preocupada mirada de su hermana. Parecía que los papeles se invirtieron, a ella le pertenecía el que le importen el qué dirán, no a la dulce y buena, Tori. Últimamente la menor había cambiado un poco, según su opinión las alabanzas hacia Tori se le subieron a la cabeza; prefirió ignorar los comentarios superficiales y al fin comprendió lo antipática que podía escucharse a los demás cuando actuaba igual.

.

.

.

Estaban a un par de semanas de empezar su segundo y penúltimo año en Hollywood Arts, y la peligrosa pelinegra acomodaba su ropa nuevamente en el armario, puesto que en las vacaciones su padre la envió a visitar a su madre. Ella había aceptado sin oponerse. Necesitaba salir de su casa y no pensar en el dolor o herida que causó Beck por terminarla una vez más. Las palabras que más se repetían en el parlamento de su "ex" eran "no podemos pelear todo el tiempo" "Ya no somos los mismos" y había culminado con "me gusta otra persona". No tardó en encontrar a la "otra persona", nada más y nada menos que, Tori Vega, quien a pesar de su fallido acto de "no me interesa Beck" fue hasta su casa a preguntarle si podía salir a una cita con él, a lo que respondió "no me interesa". Por supuesto que fue una mentira, pero no podía andar siempre mendingándole a Beck que se quede con ella y la vuelva a querer. Para hurgar más en la herida, su ami-enemiga y su ex ya estaban de pareja y ni siquiera pasaba una semana desde que el moreno la mandó a volar. La gente en The Slap los felicitaban, los exaltaban diciéndoles la "perfecta pareja" que eran; por tal motivo había armado rápidamente una maleta y volar hacia Miami.

Ahora que estaba de regreso después de diez semanas, se sentía más tranquila, el verano le sirvió para reflexionar a profundidad las cosas que se encontraban mal con ella. No exoneraba a Beck de la mala ruptura que tuvieron, peri si reconocía que su forma de ser influyó varias veces en las peleas. Lo que dolía era que el supuesto "amor" de Beck no fue suficiente para continuar con ella. Ese tema siempre se debatía internamente, si decían que el amor era estar con esa persona a pesar de sus virtudes y defectos, ¿por qué Beck se cansó de ella? - sacudió su cabeza negativamente y frunció el ceño recostándose en su cama – Debía dejar de cuestionarse su ex relación lo mejor era seguir adelante así como la pareja perfecta y el resto de sus amigos estaban haciendo. Optó por no avisarle a nadie que había regresado, lo mejor sería ver a los demás en su regreso a la escuela.

.

.

.

Conformen los días iban pasando, Nicolás intentaba adaptarse a su nuevo "hogar". La vida en la casa Vega era difícil, la esposa de su padre lo ignoraba al igual que su hermana Tori, mientras que Trina con toda la actitud de diva era más accesible y se podría decir que hasta más amigable. Su padre pasaba en el trabajo hasta tarde ya que las peleas en su matrimonio seguían. Un día atrás David le pidió una de las canciones que había escrito y lo llevó a una escuela muy peculiar llamada Hollywood Arts, la que parecía la directora de la institución le pidió que toque un instrumento y cante su canción. Tímidamente lo hizo, y cuando finalizó se asombró al escuchar que era aceptado en esa escuela de talentos – no tenía idea de que lo que realizó, era una audición – Se enteró de que en la misma escuela estudiaban sus hermanas, por lo que entendió, él estaría en el mismo año que Tori, mientras que Trina ya cursaría su último año.

\- Cuando me dijiste que escribías canciones, no esperé que seas realmente bueno – había comentado su padre para romper el incómodo silencio. Como la persona que era, agradeció por el cumplido y le animó el saber que David había recordado la plática de días atrás.

Por otro lado, conoció a los amigos de su hermana junto a su novio. Tori no lo quería presentar pero Trina la contradijo. La cara de sorpresa y la boca abierta fueron las reacciones al enterarse de que era hermano de las conocidas chicas Vega. André fue amigable y cuando escuchó que componía lo invitó a unírsele. Cat era la persona más dulce que pudo conocer, la inocencia de la pelirroja lo enterneció. Robbie y su títere le arrancaron un par de sonrisas aunque no comprendía porqué Robbie se ofendía así mismo. Por último estaba Beck, un chico que sin duda era popular entre el género femenino por su atractivo, la actitud del moreno era relajada, podía notar lo muy seguro que era. Entre conversaciones vanas y algunas preguntas que le hicieron, escuchó el nombre de Jade West o la Bruja mala del Oeste la llamó rex. Pudo notar la incomodidad de su hermana y su novio cuando la mencionaban y no entendía hasta que Robbie le contó que Jade era la ex de Beck. Ese dato le sorprendió, se supone que no sales con la ex de tu amigo, pero al parecer Tori y Jade no eran muy amigas por eso no había prohibición según lo dicho por su hermana y el moreno. Él no los contradijo, cada quien es dueño de sus actos. Siguió observando y conversando con los amigos de Tori, eran agradables y buena onda hasta rex incluído. Esperaba que lleguen a ser buenos amigos, él solo tenía a su amigo Trevor en la escuela secundaria ya que era llamado perdedor por los demás, y en cuanto a novias, tuvo una que sólo lo utilizó para aprobar una materia. Lo bueno es que no estaba enamorado de ella, solo le gustaba físicamente y que esté muda, porque cuando hablaba eran solo palabras huecas y vacías.

.

.

.

El momento de empezar el penúltimo año de secundaria, llegó; y todos estaban reunidos en sus casilleros hablando de lo que hicieron las últimas semanas. Muchos estudiantes de los que pasaban por el lado del conversón grupo miraban con curiosidad al chico nuevo. Tori procuraba disimular no conocer a su hermano, ni estar muy cerca de él, sabía que su comportamiento era desagradable pero...no podía cambiar su actitud, ella nunca había despreciado a alguien, pero por la culpa de ese muchacho sus padres estaban pasándola mal, su familia feliz ahora parecía cualquier cosa menos que una familia. Su madre se ahogaba en el trabajo para no ver a su medio hermano ya que era el recordatorio de la canallada de su progenitor. Para Trina las cosas eran diferentes, no justificaba a su padre pero tampoco podía estar de mañana, tarde y noche señalándolo por su error cometido como su madre y Tori; además Nico era un gran chico, respetuoso, amable y sensible. La delicadeza para tratar a las mujeres era increíble, era de ese tipo de chicos que toda niña deliraba, y no lo decía por ser su hermano sino por lo poco que lo vio interactuar con las mujeres, incluidas ella, su hermana y madre.

Nico escuchaba la entusiasta platica, pero no era ciego a la actitud de su hermana menor (por tres meses). Con cada ademán reflejaba el desprecio que él le producía – Prepárense...viene Jade – habló receloso Robbie señalando hacia la gótica. Todos se tensaron, y de reojo miraron a la pelinegra abrir su casillero.

Nicolás quedó boquiabierto, la temible bruja del oeste, no era como la imaginó, sino más bien era la chica más hermosa que había visto en sus diecisiete años. La piel era muy blanca pero no menos atractiva, el cuerpo tenía las curvas perfectas resaltando su generosa pechonalidad, y firme y redondeado trasero. Tragó en seco cuando la chica lo observó directamente, muy aparte de su escultural cuerpo, los labios eran rosados, carnosos y podía afirmar que eran suaves y cálidos. Su nariz era pequeña y linda pero sus ojos lo mataron...eran verdes con ¿azúl?, con un brillo peligroso pero ¿magnético? – suspiró como niño pequeño llamando la atención de los demás – Vamos...no podemos ignorarla – escuchó decir a André para comenzar a dirigirse a la niña bonita. A pasos torpe Nico se puso al día con los demás y detalló como la pequeña pelirroja la abrazaba y el resto saludaba cautelosos a la gótica quien solo levantó una de sus cejas y medio sonrió.

\- Ho...la – tartamudeó la media latina. Tenía miedo a las duras palabras de Jade por andar con su ex. Es verdad que le preguntó si podía salir a una cita con él, pero nunca le habló de una relación.

\- Vega, aparte de tonta...¿tartamuda? – espetó con sorna, le encantaba hacer temblar de miedo a todo mundo, en especialmente a la morena. De soslayo volvió al chico que la quedó mirando como tonto minutos atrás, y esta vez pudo notar que era mono, piel clara, de la altura de Beck, y no estaba muy segura de su contextura, su ropa era holgada – Y ¿Quién es éste? – señaló con desdén al nuevo estudiante.

\- El hermano de Tori – habló Cat alegremente sonriéndole a Nico, Tori y Jade. Esta última quedó en shock, se supone que solo eran dos insoportables Vega, y resultaba que se sumaba uno más, solo que éste era...no podía definirlo. Con fingido desinterés curioseó mejor al nuevo Vega. Tenía ciertas facciones de los Vega, pero no tantas y sus ojos...sus ojos eran azules, pero con la luz podían engañarte.

\- Cat...No era necesario que lo grites, no todo el mundo necesita saber – regañó Tori dramáticamente obteniendo un puchero de la gatito. Nico desvió la mirada del grupo al sentirse tan rechazado por su hermana, los demás se hicieron los sordos a las dolientes palabras, estaba claro que siempre elegirían la posición de Tori pero no se esperó la reacción de la niña bonita.

\- Deja el drama Vega, ¿qué te importa lo que digan los demás?. Familia es familia – gruñó con molestia Jade por la estúpida postura de su ami-enemiga. Ni en sus más remotos sueños, figuró a Tori tan perra – Jade West, me presento yo...a falta de que lo hagan los perdedores – estiró su mano al hermano de la morena. Ella misma se sorprendió al notar lo que estaba haciendo, no era característico de su persona.

\- Nicolás Vega Jones – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando la fría mano que llevó a sus labios para depositar un casto beso. Se preguntaba de donde habían salido esas agallas, con las chicas siempre era muy quedado pero con Jade se dejó llevar por sus impulsos a querer sentir por curiosidad su nívea piel.

Por su parte la pelinegra quedó estoica, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese gesto ya que nadie lo había tenido para con ella, por tanto no pudo controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ni que su sangre se caliente. La mano que extendió al muchacho la sentía quemar y para su ¿suerte?, el carraspeo de Beck interrumpió – Mmm...Nicolás deberías ir a la dirección por tu horario – ofreció Beck rompiendo el raro ambiente, no le gustaba la forma en que su cuñado miraba a su ex, y le molestó que Jade no se comporte tosca con él como siempre era con los demás.

El timbre sonó y los chicos avanzaron a su primera clase entre murmuros por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Está vivo aunque la tocó – replicaba Robbie asombrado.

\- Algo me dice que este año tendrá cambios por aquí – acotó André sus pensamientos en voz alta. Cat se limitó a sonreír, opinaba igual que su amigo. Tori rodó los ojos, aparte de su hermana y amigos que cayeron por lo "dulce" de Nicolás, al parecer Jade se unía al club. Más puntos negativos para su hermanastro que solo llegó a arrebatarle lo suyo.

Jade se sentó atrás de André, Robbie y Cat, mientras que la "perfecta parejita" estaban al otro lado. Esperando la llegada del loco maestro de los cocos, se acomodó en sus asiento lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás recordando su ridícula manera de actuar frente al hermano de Vega. Se maldecía internamente porque ella no era amable con nadie, mucho menos permitir que la toquen sin herir a quien se atrevía, pero es que el estúpido "Nico"... – Aishhhh – se quejó abriendo los ojos para gritar un fuerte ¿QUÉ? a los que la miraban haciéndoles regresar rápidamente a sus asuntos.

Nico recibió su horario, lo revisó y notó que su primera clase era con un maestro llamado Erwin Sikowitz, preguntando cómo llegar logró ubicarse y al entrar todos regresaron a verlo, los amigos de su hermana le hicieron de la mano y el les regresó una media sonrisa. Buscó un lugar para sentarse y sus nervios lo avasallaron al ver el único asiento disponible, a lado de la niña bonita - ¿Puedo? – musitó tímido, el valor de momentos atrás se había ido por la ventana y ahora estaba su real y cobarde persona.

\- Si, como quieras – bramó Jade actuando indiferente y volviendo a su comportamiento habitual. Nico la miró de reojo nervioso al toparse con lo que sería "la verdadera" Jade West que poseía una mirada fría y actitud altanera. Agradeció y se sentó esperando en silencio la llegada del maestro.

\- ¿Cómo están mis locos alumnos? – Fue el saludo del maestro entrando por la ventana, feliz por volver a enseñar y mantener a algunos de sus alumnos todavía.

\- No tanto como tú – fue la seca respuesta de Jade. Nico la regresó a ver por la escueta manera de hablarle al extraño educador, pero ella le frunció el ceño por la tonta mirada de "sorpresa".

\- Nada – contestó el oji azul para volver su atención al maestro, que era muy particular. Ropas viejas, sin zapatos. Todo en esa escuela era diferente.

\- Vaya, vaya...Hay un nuevo loco. Dame tu nombre – pidió Sikowitz sorbiendo de su coco. No esperaba chicos nuevos, pero si estaba en Hollywood Arts era obvio que tenía talento.

\- Nicolás...Nicolás – intentaba decir su apellido pero su mirada temerosa estaba en Tori que lo veía con enojo.

\- Vega. Hermano de la fea Victoria Vega – mencionó la gótica con burla hacia la nombrada, sin embargo en el fondo estaba molesto por la idiotez de Vega, y la cobardía de su hermano. Ese no era el Nicolás que la sorprendió al presentarse.

\- Al escenario, Tori, Nicolás y...Beck – demandó el loco profesor para aligerar el ambiente. Ciegamente pensó que ver actuar a los hermanos Vega, sería interesante. Aunque se preguntaba de dónde salio otro Vega más.

\- Siko... – no terminó su reclamo la morena al ver la advertencia de su maestro por no cumplir con su orden. Beck la tomó de la mano y juntos se pararon al frente de la clase siendo escoltados por Nico que se alejó un poco de su hermana.

\- Improvisación. Comienzan con la letra "N". ¿Tema? – solicitó a los estudiantes.

\- Casa. Granja. Superhéroes – espetaban los alumnos. Siendo escogido el tema "casa" para la improvisación.

\- Acción – gritó Sikowitz sentándose en una de las sillas para ser espectador de sus estudiantes y el chico nuevo.

\- No te quiero en mi casa – Dio inicio Tori con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Beck eligió no opinar para no contrarear a su novia y esperar que el chico frente a él responda. De lejos Jade frunció el ceño por la primera frase de Vega, se suponía que ella es la chica buena que no dice nada hiriente.

\- Ohhh...lo siento – optó por decir Nico agachando la mirada.

\- Por favor son unos bromistas...¿Cómo estas bebé? – participó Beck para desviar la breve disputa.

\- Quieres dejar de victimizarte – habló furiosa la morena cansada de lo patético que era su hermano con la pose de "pobre Nico", para ella era solo actuación la actitud de éste. Iba a hacerle caer la máscara.

\- Respeto, si es lo que piensas – respondió un poco agobiado por la manera de ser de Tori. Se recordaba respetarla como la dama que era, sino su madre estaría decepcionada del hijo que crió.

\- Sabes que no me trago tu show, a mi no me engañas.

\- Tómalo como quieras

\- Únicamente papá te trajo por tu madre muerta, no deberías estar aquí – hirió Tori, sentía que era la manera de sacar todo el dolor por su familia rota. Beck la abrazó de la cintura listo para protegerla de cualquier palabra espantosa de Nico, quizás su novia lo merecía pero no permitiría que la lastimen.

\- Permiso – era todo lo que dijo Nicolás a su maestro para salir de la clase. Sus ojos picaban y costaba el poco auto control que tenía para no gritarle a su hermana por lo tonta y perra que era.

Sikowitz estaba mudo, quería interrumpir pero pensó que se calmarían las cosas, obviamente se equivocó. Jade miró a la media latina con cara de desprecio, por fin Tori dejó caer su máscara de chica dulce y perfecta, para mostrar lo desgraciada que podía ser. Por eso se decía que en las situaciones difíciles conoces realmente a las personas. Por impulso se paró para seguir a Nicolás sin saber exactamente porqué. No le importó el llamado de su prfesor y corrió por los pasillos. No lo halló hasta que escuchó unos golpes que provenían del armario del conserje.

\- Tus manos ya están rojas, mancharas de sangre la pared si continúas – articuló Jade con tono aburrido, deseando detener al chico que de seguro al siguiente día tendría moretones en las manos. Nico regresó a verla con lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo contener el llanto y lo último que deseaba era que alguien se venga a burlar de lo perdedor que se veía.

\- ¿Qué quie... – suspiró restregándose la cara y recordando que estaba frente a una dama – Por favor, necesito estar solo – dijo con cuidado colgando la frente en la pared sin aventurarse a darle la cara.

Jade admiró la manera de ser del triste muchacho, ni en sus momentos más agudos al parecer dejaba de comportarse como un caballero. Siguiendo otra vez un impulso lo abrazó por la espalda y sintió la rigidez del chico que después de unos segundo se relajó para quedar en forma derrotada. Escucho los sollozos y no hacía falta ver para conocer que estaba llorando. Sintió impotencia la verlo tan roto, y más impotencia le dio el saber que estaba abrazando a un chico que recién conocía, portándose opuestamente a su manera de ser, pero sobre todo por estar consolando al hermano de Vega - ¿Qué te está pasando Jade West? – pensó para si misma. Sintió al chico colocar las manos sobre las de ella pero sin darse la vuelta. Ambos experimentaron el calor que resultó de sus manos juntas. Uno creyó que encontró un ángel y la otra solo sintió miedo.

Soy nueva en esto de fanfics, y Jade es mi personaje favorito de Victorious. Disculpas por la manera en que reflejé a Victoria, pero sé que nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera ella. Preferí emparejar a Jade con un OC, puesto que para mi Beck no la merece, siempre pude ver en la serie lo quejumbroso que era en relación a Jade, y cuando quieres a alguien lo tomas con virtudes y defectos.

Nicolás es Logan Lerman, la simple imagen me provoca ternura del chico y mi cabeza los imaginó lindos a él y Jade.

No sé cuántos capítulos haré, pero les puedo decir que la trama si la tengo armada.

Gracias, y espero sus ¿RW?...


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Victorious me pertenece. La canción tampoco es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 2

Después del pequeño momento, Jade se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Nico quedó mirando la puerta por donde la niña bonita salió. Dando un último suspiro se dirigió a la siguiente clase, mientras caminaba pensaba en Jade West y lo que pasó, no podía asociar completamente a ésta con todas las cosas negativas que se decían.

Las clases terminaron para dar paso a la hora de almuerzo, Jade se sentó apartada de la mesa en la que solía comer con su grupo, aún estaba molesta por la actitud de todos ellos. Optaban por mantenerse a lado de Vega en vez de mostrarle lo enormemente idiota que era. Por otro lado pensaba en sus locos impulsos, se advirtió que no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera y como argumento a sus acciones se excusaba en la lástima que le provocaba Nicolás Vega. Escuchó a Cat llamarla pero movió su cabeza en negativa y siguió con su ensalada. Pronto oyó los murmullos de los demás y cómo observaban cierto punto; con disimulo ubicó el objeto de los susurros y se topó otra vez con...Nicolás Vega. El muchacho buscaba un lugar donde sentarse pero para su mala suerte escogió la mesa de Ryder que de inmediato lo avergonzó frente a todo el comedor. Localizó a Vega y a Trina esperando la defensa de su hermano, pero ninguna hizo caso. Sus "amigos" tampoco dijeron nada y para el colmo otra vez se dejó guiar por su estúpida conciencia o lo que sea que la hacía cometer idioteces – Nicolás, ven aquí – bramó fuerte sin lugar a objeciones.

El resto de estudiante empezó a sentir pena por el chico nuevo, de seguro Jade West lo cogería a cargo para humillarlo. A paso rápido Nico se sentó junto a la pelinegra, y un poco tonto solo se le ocurrió decir – Hola...

Jade levantó su conocida ceja y lo miró fijamente llegando a incomodar al oji azul, sin embargo no apartó la mirada - ¿Por qué eres así? – comentó tratando de sonar fría pero se escuchó curiosa. Nico también arqueó sus cejas en señal de confusión, no comprendía que le preguntaba – Eres...Aparentas cobardía, pero sé que no lo eres – siguió Jade hablando, debido a que a pesar de tratar de intimidarlo el muchacho no la esquivó.

\- Bueno...No sé...si sé ser cobarde, pero...con usted... – habló dudoso, ni él comprendía porque con Jade era diferente.

\- Tutéame, tienes mi permiso – concluyó para volver a su ensalada.

De lejos el grupo de Tori estudiaban sorprendidos a Jade. La pelinegra era hosca, si se sentaba con ellos era por Cat y Beck (en su momento), pero de ahí su personalidad se caracterizaba por no ser amigable – Creo que a Jade le agrada Nico – fue lo que dijo la pequeña pelirroja para seguir con sus compras por teléfono. Los demás volvieron a su comida pero cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos, los más destacados eran de Tori que le enojaba lo tan fácil que fue para Nicolás acercarse a su ami-enemiga y Beck que no creía lo que sus ojos veían. A él le tomó muchos meses para que Jade le permita sentarse a su lado.

.

.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Seis meses habían pasado desde que Nicolás llegó a Hollywood Arts, seis meses desde que el muchacho entabló una estrecha amistad con Jade West.

\- ¿Cómo avanzas en la canción que estás componiendo? – preguntó la gótica al joven Vega sentándose en la cama. Nico le sonrió dulcemente y Jade inconsciente contestó con otra sonrisa.

\- Alguien me inspiró – comenzó diciendo Nico sin apartar la mirada de la joven – y a base de lo que ella me provoca, la escribí – habló tomando su guitarra y guiñándole un ojo a Jade.

La gótica se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada con el pretexto de acomodar algunas almohadas para sentarse mejor. Desde el inicio de su amistad con Nico, éste lograba dejarla muda con sus acciones, o ruborizarla como en este caso. Su madre le aseguraba que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no lo creía porque una persona como Nicolás no se fijaría en alguien con un temperamento "tan especial", no dudaba de su hermosura, se consideraba "caliente" a sí misma, pero estaba segura que en planes románticos ella y Nico no se debían unir.

La melodía de la guitarra dio inicio a la intro de la canción, Nico puso todos sus sentimientos mientras empezaba a cantar. Él no evadía los sentimientos que Jade le provocaba, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, porque Jade era eso, su mejor amiga, y esperaba que pudieran llegar a ser algo más...La gótica conectó su mirada con los ojos azules y todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo que ellos decían, su subconciente le pedía que aparte la mirada, que no se deje hinoptizar por los ojos cielo pero no era capaz de hacerlo, la canción hablaba plenamente de ella y ya no podía negar que Nicolás Vega gustaba de ella.

 _Apareces...,_

 _qué vamos hacer?  
Ella que viene desafiando al sol,  
que pareciera ser una ilusión,  
es la que embruja a la luna y el mar,  
con su mirada ella los pone a temblar,  
ella va desarmándome._

 _Ella que puede hasta con un ciclón,_  
 _como si fuera ser su distracción,_  
 _sólo es que quiera en su imaginación_  
 _y deja al viento sin respiración,_  
 _ella va consumiéndome._

 _Apareces...,_

 _y me provocas otra vez,  
qué vamos a hacer? no lo sé,  
sólo quiero volverte a ver, hoy también...  
volverte a ver...hoy también..._

 _Pues esta niña no es una invención,_  
 _se ha convertido en mi religión,_  
 _se ha apoderado de mi realidad,_  
 _ya no podemos ni dejarnos de hablar,_  
 _con razón me siento tan bien._

 _Apareces...,_

 _y me seduces otra vez,  
qué vamos a hacer? no lo sé,  
yo sólo quiero volverte a ver, hoy también...  
volverte a ver...hoy también..._

La melodía de la guitarra seguía llenando la habitación y Nico repetía el coro de la canción. Con mucha experiencia se levantó del piso para sentarse en la cama junto a su niña bonita. Cantaba el coro sin dejar de ver esos ojos gemas con toques de azul. Podía ver el sonrojo de la pelinegra, dando una última tonada terminó su canción. Despacio dejó la guitarra a un lado y tomó las frías manos de Jade entre las suyas – Niña bonita – habló suavemente. Jade ya no se sorprendió por el seudónimo dicho, se le hizo imposible hacer que Nico la deje de llamar así. Aceptó a regañadientes el apodo pero bajo la condición de que lo use cuando estén ellos solos – Esa canción... – El joven no pudo completar la frase por la llamada entrante en su teléfono. Se debatía entre contestar o no pues era su padre que por alguna inoportuna razón lo estaba llamando.

La pelinegra aprovechó la oportunidad y soltó sus manos, se paró rápidamente de la cama para intentar enfriar su rostro, que estaba muy segura de que era rojo. Su corazón latía a lo loco. La sensación la transportó al tiempo en que Beck le pidió comenzar a salir, recordaba tener sus nervios a mil aunque no se permitía mostrarlos por clara señal de debilidad que sería. Escuchó suspirar a Nico irritado y abrir la llamada para su padre. De mala gana lo vio colgar el teléfono y buscar el estuche de la guitarra que era del color verde militar – Regalo que ella le dio porque según lo encontró de oferta – El joven guardó su instrumento para mirarla con una de sus caras lastimeras, cada vez que le tocaba regresar a la casa Vega, sus ánimos caldeaban.

\- Tengo que irme...pero...nos vemos mañana. Te amo – susurró besando su mejilla y despidiéndose.

\- Bye – fue la simple respuesta de Jade. La primera vez que Nico le dijo "te amo" fue hace un mes, le explicó que era como amiga cuando la vio alterarse por las dos palabras. Bajando las escalerasse topó con los padres de la gótica, amablemente les agradeció por la estancia diaria que le permiten pasar con su hija y procedió a irse para su casa.

Jade siguió su ejemplo unos minutos después para sentarse en la mesa junto con sus papás. Ellos molestaron de que Nico era un buen partido pero prefirió por contestarles – ¡No se metan en mis asuntos! – Comieron su cena con tranquilidad sin volver hacer algún comentario.

.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó molesto su progenitor. El muchacho hizo un mohín por el reclamo, su padre en todos estos meses se la pasaba metido en el trabajo y cuando llegaba a casa era muy tarde para que alguien esté despierto a esa hora.

\- En casa de Jade

\- ¿La gótica es tu novia? – interrogó curioso y preocupado. Jade tenía mala fama y por cómo se comportaba con su hija menor hacía que la tenga entre las "personas de cuidado".

\- Se llama Jade...y no...no es mi novia – susurró la última parte con un deje de tristeza. Hoy después de la canción se le declararía pero con la llamada de su padre, perdió la oportunidad.

Holly llamó a la cena. Como siempre, hablaban los demás miembros de la familia a excepción de Nicolás que era totalmente ignorado. Él joven tampoco se empeñaba en hacerse notar, en estos meses aprendió a mantener silencio, y guardar el lugar que la familia le daba.

Lavó los trastes después de la cena. Ya estaba acostumbrado, con su madre también lo hacía. Para sus hermanas era una de las pocas cosas que apreciaban de él. Sobre todo Tori. Tori era una buena chica, pero con él podía ser la mayor perra. Ella y Beck mostraban su disgusto por cualquier cosa que lleve el nombre de Nicolás, sea bueno o malo. Trataba de entender a su hermana, pero al moreno, ni idea de porqué de su fastidio.

Terminada su actividad, subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha e irse a dormir. Antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños, le envió un texto a Jade como todas las mañanas y noches " _Descansa niña bonita"_.

.

.

.

Todos en H.A especulaban del supuesto romance secreto entre Jade y Nico. Decían que hasta hacían cosas sucias cuando se encerraban en el armario del conserje. Muchos dudaban de que sea mentira pues Nico era atento con ella, mucho más que con cualquier persona. El chico era característico por su amabilidad y lo muy respetuoso, pero con la pelinegra faltaba que le riegue rosas por el piso para que ella pase.

Robbie, André, Cat, Tori y Beck comentaban sobre el mismo asunto. Tori les contaba que todos los días su "hermano" se lo pasaba con Jade y llegaba de noche a casa. André se limitó a escuchar y no emitir juicio alguno, aunque para él y Cat estaban claros que Nico babeaba por Jade. Robbie admitió que existiera una posibilidad de que sea cierto el tórrido romance mientras que Rex decía que Nico tenía más pantalones que cualquier hombre en H.A al andar con la bruja mala del oeste. Beck frunció el ceño molesto, él también pensaba que Jade estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con su cuñado aunque en el fondo rogaba que sea una mentira. Sonrió a su ex al verla llegar, él se sacaría las dudas de la cabeza. Cuando su novia y los demás se esparcieron a sus casilleros, caminó en dirección a la gótica – Hey! – saludó con su típica sonrisa de galán.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó de mal humor, no había podido dormir tranquila por estar pensando en cierta persona.

\- Veo que no dormiste bien – dijo Beck sin inmutarse por la actitud de su compañera, estaba más que acostumbrado – ¿Esperas a tu novio "Nico"? – fingió una sonrisa para ocultar su ansiosa curiosidad.

\- También con esa estupidez... – La muchacha pálida se sentía irritada con el mismo tema. Aunque nadie se lo había dicho directamente aparte de Beck, la ponía peor que la gente esté tan interesada en su vida personal.

\- Yo creí que estabas enamorada de él – especuló el moreno al ver acercarse al susodicho por la espalda de Jade. Sabía que Jade negaría de manera hiriente la calumnia, una por la primera hosca respuesta, y dos porque no le gustaba que la confronten con sus emociones y sentimientos si es que existían.

\- Sabes porque ando con el hermano de Vega – empezó Jade hablando despacio pero con enojo a su vez – Porque sus hermanas le dan la espalda, su padre le da la espalda, y ustedes los "buenos amigos" le dan la espalda...es obvio que siento pena...– completó para cerrar con fuerza el casillero. Era consciente de que estaba mintiendo, aunque al inicio permitió acercarse a Nico por esas razones, con el tiempo cambió totalmente su manera de apreciarlo. Ahora estaba hasta en dudas de que si lo quería como amigo o...algo más. Dio la vuelta para lamentar toparse con su "mejor amigo" y su rostro contraído. La vida se confabulaba en su contra garantizando que él la escuchó. Los ojos cielos que le llamaban la atención se veían acuosos y tristes – N...Nico – susurró pasándose la mano por sus cabellos negros.

\- No es necesario que sigas sintiendo pena...adiós Jade West – articuló con amargura caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

\- Nico...espera – llamó para que se detenga, pero el joven salió rápidamente.

\- Lástima que se entere de esa manera de cómo lo ves – habló bajo Beck y sonrió más relajado. Le dio un poco de pesar con el chico, pero lo mejor era que no se haga ilusiones con Jade, si a él le costó tanto convencerla de ser novios, un aparecido no podía esperar que sea fácilmente.

\- Jódete, Beck – bramó retirándose a su primera clase. Su corazón se aceleró al ver la mirada de dolor de Nico. Su cuerpo caminaba automáticamente y en su cabeza solo se repetía el "adiós Jade West – estúpida, estúpida – se castigó a si misma limpiándose la solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

Este fic, continuará...

Gracias por los comentarios, aunque sean solo 3 decidí seguir con la historia...

Atte,

Jade West Gillies!


End file.
